


With An Ocean View

by hellotomyoldheart



Series: of the same coin [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ? it's up to u on how u view it, Character Study, Gen, Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Kindness, Life Lessons, Light Angst, Metaphors, Minor Character Death, Other, Pre-Canon, Very Minor, War, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, zuko reflects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotomyoldheart/pseuds/hellotomyoldheart
Summary: "Honor is never more important than kindness," the woman said. "You don't need honor. You need someone to care. Someone to be kind.""Kindness is for fools," Zuko countered. "Kindness never got us anywhere.""The war never got us anywhere," She answered in a smooth voice.
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: of the same coin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848964
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	With An Ocean View

**Author's Note:**

> lol hi!! it's been a hot minute huh? sorry about that, 2020 has been a wild ride for us all. i'm trying to post more, work on writing things again. this is my first atla fic and my first fic in a while so i'm sorry if it's not amazing. it's just something i wrote on a whim about zuko after he was banished but before he started to seriously hunt for the avatar or whatever. i'm only in season two so if it disagrees with canon just keep that in mind. it's a study in kindness kinda, peace i guess, just something that shows zuko maybe always knew there was something good inside of him. i hope you enjoy!!

They were standing over the cliff, the sun bright and harsh beating down. Sokka threw a rock down and watched it splash, “how have I never heard of this place?”

Katara rolled her eyes, “maybe because we lived in the south pole for our entire childhood?”

“I don’t need your _logic _, Katara,” Sokka scoffed. Zuko stared at the water below.__

__

__

__

“I’ve been here before.”

__

__

__

* * *

__

__

__

__

__

__

When Zuko was fourteen, he saw a woman fall from a building; into the ocean.

__

__

__

It was in an earthbending village, one they raided and stole. Zuko was only there at the same time by coincidence, stopping for supplies. The woman couldn’t have been much older than him, late teens- early twenties at most. Her hair was dark and long, falling from loose braids. She was shoeless, blood and dirt on her feet. There was a gash on her face, a clean-cut from a sword. Her clothes were torn and stained, revealing more cuts on her skin. 

__

__

__

They were standing on a top floor, open sides overlooking the ocean. It was windy that day, loud waves crashing against the rocks below. When she turned to look at him, Zuko felt stripped. She looked directly at him, her eyes were wide and honest. She stared at him, didn’t back down, looked into his soul.

__

__

__

“You’re the prince,” she said. “The banished one.”

__

__

__

Zuko had flinched a bit, at the mention of his status. The wound was still fresh, still real, he still had hope it wasn't permanent. That he could go back.

__

__

__

Zuko took a step forward, she took one back. He raised one of his hands, the other reached for his sword. A loud thump echoed from somewhere and the ground rose, causing Zuko to lose his footing.

__

__

__

The woman watched as Zuko got back on his feet. “Your father is a monster. He’s filth. Look at what he’s done, look at this world. We’re on fire.”

__

__

__

“Things need to be ruined to be remade,” Zuko said, standing up. “Wood to steel, wood to steel.”

__

__

__

The woman scoffed and rolled her eyes, stepping away from him once again. She brought the back of her hand to wipe blood from her cheek. 

__

__

__

"What's your name?" Zuko asked, keeping a hand on his sword. Ready to fight. Someone below screamed and howled in pain, a loud crack. She gasped. Zuko clenched his fists. 

__

__

__

"You don't deserve to know," she answered. Her jaw moved in a stubborn tilt. "I will be burnt with my teeth ripped out before my name ever touches a firebenders tongue."

__

__

__

A shot of pain went through Zuko’s body, he wondered what his mother would think. Or Azula. Azula would've gotten this over with already. His mother wouldn't have been here in the first place. "Not all of us are evil."

__

__

__

"Are you?"

__

__

__

Zuko narrowed his eyes, unable to answer the question any other way. He let out a harsh breath through his nose, "cruelty and honor do not always agree."

__

__

__

"Honor is never more important than kindness," the woman said. "You don't need honor. You need someone to care. Someone to be kind."

__

__

__

"Kindness is for fools," Zuko countered. "Kindness never got us anywhere."

__

__

__

"The war never got us anywhere," she answered in a smooth voice. "It never will. You're delusional, prince. Honor and cruelty can only give you so much. What happens when you're lonely? When someone hurts you? You can't fill your heart with honor. I’m sorry no one explained this to you."

__

__

__

Before Zuko could reply, or scream, or strike her. The woman shook her head slowly, something tender in her eyes. She reminded Zuko of his mother. "You don't have to be like him. You have a choice."

__

__

__

"I was born for this. I don’t have a choice,” he said, an honest fact.

__

__

__

"I pity you."

__

__

__

"I don’t need your pity," he hissed. "I’m Zuko, son of Ursa and Firelord Ozai. Prince of the fire nation and heir to the throne. I'll be stronger than the avatar someday."

__

__

__

The woman's eyes welled, tears streaming down her cheeks. Blood was becoming more noticeable, a large pool at the front of her shirt. Another crash of waves, a loud thundering roar below. She spoke so softly and so honest, “and yet you're still not enough, are you?"

__

__

__

(In another universe, Zuko is better. One where his skin is smooth. One where he and Azula could play instead of fight. Where the man who is his father is nothing but a man. Where the woman who is his mother is still his mother. Where he is just a boy with a family. Where he is not Zuko, son of Ursa and Firelord Ozai, prince of the fire nation and heir to the throne. Where he is simply Zuko. 

__

__

__

In another universe, Zuko let her go. Told her about to run. Told her to hide while he distracted them. Gave her his top layer to cover her wound. In another universe, Zuko put kindness before his honor long before he had to learn the hard way.

__

__

__

In another universe, Zuko dropped the weapon long before anyone turned it on him. In another universe, he knew this woman’s name.

__

__

__

But this isn’t that universe. He is Zuko, son of Ursa and Firelord Ozai, prince of the fire nation and heir to the throne. And he set everything on fire because he never knew that fire doesn’t always have to be a weapon.)

__

__

__

"You know nothing," Zuko raised his voice. "Nothing!"

__

__

__

The woman didn't say anything. But her mouth twitched and she cried a little harder, Zuko almost did too. Tears and blood were mixing on her cheeks, the sounds of war and water were too much.

__

__

__

Zuko raised his hands, preparing to bend. “Surrender and I will spare your life.”

__

__

__

“A life as a prisoner is not spared. You should know this,” she answered, her voice firm. The guilt hurt, the knowledge she has. Zuko hesitated and opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the woman's movement. He noticed how close she was to the edge. Zuko got ready, told himself to be numb, be cold like his sister, "Then you leave me no choice." 

__

__

__

“I refuse to die at your hand,” she said, nodding slowly. “I have a choice. Everyone always does.”

__

__

__

Then, she took a step back and fell. Her scream echoed so loudly, it stuck itself onto Zuko. He ran to the edge and watched her hit the rocks then flop into the water. There was blood in the water, a body crashing against the side of the mountain. When Zuko looked close enough, he could see her dark hair slowly sinking.

__

__

__

__

__

__

* * *

__

__

__

“Really?” Aang asked, “when?”

__

__

__

Zuko could almost see her blood pooling by the rocks, could almost hear her voice. _You have a choice. I’m sorry no one explained this to you._

__

__

__

Sokka set a hand on his back, cold and startling. Zuko looked away from the water and at his friends, concern on all their faces. Toph looked like her, in another life. Sokka looked at him gently, his hand now cradling Zuko's neck, “you okay?”

__

__

__

_And yet, you’re still not enough are you?_

__

__

__

“Yeah,” Zuko nodded, he stood taller and tugged them away from the edge. “Don’t get too close, you could fall.”

__

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed!! kudos and comments warm my heart!! 
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellotomyoldheart)
> 
> (also i hope you're all taking care of yourselves and that you're doing well.)


End file.
